


Why the caged bird sings

by squeakylids



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental Plot, Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Big Damn Heroes, Car Sex, Come Eating, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegas are virtually unheard of, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rescue, Smut, Spanking, Templars, The Knights Templar, Vaginal Sex, clueless characters, my smut got some plot on it, not sure what I was thinking but I like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeakylids/pseuds/squeakylids
Summary: She missed the African Savannah with its red sunsets. She missed tea time with her mom and gardening with her dad. She missed her uncle's incredible fireside stories.Mostly she just missed being free.For over ten years Marguerite, known more affectionately as Daisy, has lived under the so called "protection" of the Knights Templar, a holy order left over from the crusades long thought disbanded and made up of legendary Alphas, the very rarest of possible genomes associated with the very bravest of men and greatest of heroes. After a lifetime of being hunted by and then imprisoned by the order Marguerite has never been told the reason why they had valued her as a captive, only ever insisting that her imprisonment was only for the noblest of reasons. She doesn't care what the reason could possibly be, she just wants out of her cage and away from the oppressive men who disgusted her to her core.So what happens when Bobby sends the Winchester boys in to rescue her?





	Why the caged bird sings

**Author's Note:**

> I love the crazy dynamics that can be achieved with the ABO settings, I really do. This is a one shot trying to get me back in the groove after a bit of a nose dive in my well... everything. Hell, if you live in America right now and you're not occasionally having some issues with just... being an American right now I'd really love to know your secret. Anywho, this really didn't have a story to go with it so enjoy this for what it is. 
> 
> This is also totally un-beta'd and probably poorly edited.

The men who were holding me captive were disgusting beyond belief, the stench of them rancid in my nostrils. Oh, to be sure they didn’t _look_  disgusting, not when they were in their pristine white and red ceremonial uniforms perfectly groomed and standing at attention amongst the opulently appointed room I was caged in, but the stench was unmistakable. My nose was scrunched in distaste as I sat in the middle of my cell with said nose buried in a very worn copy of the _Count of Monte Cristo,_ by Alexander Dumas. It was one of my favorite books and I longed for the day that I, like Edmund Dantes, could finally get my vengeance on the men who had held me captive for at least the last ten years of my life. The same men who had killed my parents when they had refused to give up where they had hidden me when I was a little kid. The men who had killed my beloved Uncle when he had been hiding me. The men who had locked me away from the world for ‘my own protection’ and kept me as a prisoner against my will.

One day I would get out of my cage, I vowed, and when I did I was going to get my vengeance on the Knights Templar for everything they had taken from me.

When the Templars had first kidnapped me there had been a pretense that I would come to live in my gilded cage like a princess in a tower guarded by a dragon or something. There had been tutors and servants and dresses ready and waiting, literally, for my arrival. They had this whole idea as to what was going to happen when they brought me to a huge old manor house and were very taken aback by just how much I went off their script, immediately and violently making my first escape attempt the very instant we had arrived. They had very quickly learned that I had no intention of playing their game and that any and every opportunity I was given to escape or fight them in any way I took, consequences be damned, just as I had been taught by the people who had loved me more than they had loved themselves.

I had always been taught to be a self-rescuing princess since the first time there had been a kidnapping attempt on me when I was four years old. At thirteen I was more than able to wreak havoc on the unprepared. It hadn’t taken long for my accommodations to go from lavish rooms to a more and more confining cell until my current situation which would have made a Spartan cringe, the cage sitting almost bare in the middle of a large room. I always fought them, no matter how big the bastard was they tried to send in to subdue me, having no issue fighting dirty. Every single last one of them bore scars from me. It had become a game when they came for me for whatever reason; how badly could I hurt the guy, and how many of the guys could I hurt, before I was rendered immobile? It was always the inevitable outcome, and thus always struck up the same inevitable argument as they would try and get me to cooperate. I doubted any of them relished having to deal with whatever pain I was going to mete out to them, not that I cared in the slightest. It didn’t matter that they had very strict orders not to hurt me, the day I cooperated with these assholes was the day I was dead and god damned buried.

A man had been standing by the door of my cell for a while, the long black vestments of a father draped over him. I couldn’t make out too much of what he looked like because I was doing my best to ignore him, but he was older and had a reddish beard. He was waiting for me to acknowledge him and I was waiting for him to fuck right off.

“ _Ahem_ ,” he tried finally, clearing his throat with a fake cough.

I turned the page.

“Miss?” he tried again, his accent very American, and that surprised me enough that I twitched, giving myself away.

I left the boredom evident in my dismissive tone as my eyes continued to skim the page before me, “Go get raped by hyenas, child molester,” was all I said, letting him know just how conversational I was feeling like being.

Apparently, he decided not to take the hint and continued to linger. I was grateful that at least he didn’t smell bad. I hated it when the Knights came too close, the smell of them overpowering in the extreme due to that stupid Alpha musk they secreted. They smelled like rotting meat on their best days, no matter how much perfume they tried to use to cover it up. This man though? He was a Beta just like me and almost everyone else on the planet, and thus his smell was mild and insignificant, almost clean which was a welcome change.

All Knights of the Templar order had to be Alphas, even though they were literally less than one in a million being the rarest genus on earth. Alphas still had things like ruts thus constantly secreted musk until I was inescapably surrounded by their stench.

He didn’t say anything for a while as he studied me as I read my book in my austere surroundings. I could feel him look me over, noting my defensive posture and the basic clothing and lack of shoes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him cast a furtive glance around to see who was nearby and the action made me frown, but not half so much as the tone of his voice when he spoke. His face was grim and his voice pitched low so only I could hear him, and his words made my pulse race.

“You don’t have to believe me, but I’m gonna find a way to get you out of here.”

 

No more than a week later…

 

They didn’t know I had woken up. As I lay there quietly on the leather back seat of the large obviously older car I took stock of myself, noting that while I felt sore and slightly achy from the activities we had indulged in, I also felt like a cat stretched out in the perfect warm spot all lethargic and relaxed without a care in the world. I shouldn’t really have been feeling that way considering my situation and what had just happened, but as I looked at the back of the heads of the two men who had changed everything for me I felt nothing but serenity and a sense of rightness. This was where I belonged, and wherever they were going to take me was home. I was finally free. Taking in a deep, quiet breath, I basked in the combined scent of the both of them and felt content as I drank in the details of them as the blue sky drifted by the windows.

I watched as the slightly taller longer-haired man in the passenger seat turned his head to look at the driver and tried in a soft and coaxing voice, “Dean…”

“Shut the fuck up Sam,” the short-haired driver snarled, his voice low and incredibly dangerous as his jaw ticked in what was apparently barely controlled anger.

So that was what they were named I mused as I enjoyed the feeling of the car moving along the pavement. I felt myself smile at the knowledge that these two men were taking me away from that terrible place and those damned people. It had been such a crazy whirlwind of activity and sensation that it felt like a dream, one of my crazy stories of rescue and escape more than reality. This was more than I had ever expected to happen which made it seem even more like a dream; not one but two Alphas who made me feel like I was on cloud nine just from being in their presence? With how the Templars had smelled I hadn’t thought such a thing was even possible. I felt like I wanted to start purring as the matching set of bite marks on the sides of my neck that overlapped on the back throbbed gently in time with a set of pulse beats that were not my own. I brought my fingertips to the left side of my neck and gently traced the edge of the sealed wound that Dean had put there when he had claimed me first and felt a delicious shiver as Sam’s mark on the other side of my neck reacted before the sensation race down my spine to pool in my groin, causing me to shift my thighs together to relieve the pressure a little. I was still a little sore after all.

Both men had still been covered in blood and sweat, panting slightly from exertion after fighting their way through the Templars that had held me for so long when they had found me. The smell of them had washed over me and we had made eye contact through the bars of my prison. In that instant, I felt like I had been struck by lightning. The next thing I had known I’d been on my hands and knees with the taller man’s cock in my mouth as my eyes had rolled back in my head in bliss while I had been pounded from behind. Dean had sunk his teeth in the side of my neck as the thickness of his knot had locked him to me, and the orgasm that had ripped through me was unlike any kind of pleasure I had ever experienced before. A while later Dean had been able to ease himself from me only for my body to immediately began mourning the empty feeling until Sam had taken his place. As Sam’s knot had started to swell Dean’s hands made my body sing as his very sexy voice had whispered heated filthy things into my ear driving me to pleasurable peaks I hadn’t thought were possible. When Sam had left a matching mark on the other side of my neck everything in me crystalized, shattered, and then fallen back into perfect synchronic place as I had plummeted into blissed-out oblivion.

The next thing I had known I was waking up laid out in the back seat of a car cocooned in a soft blanket and nothing else, encompassed by the scents of both men as they had taken me away from my prison and towards freedom, towards my future.

“Dean,” the long-haired man persisted carefully, trying to keep his voice low as if he was afraid of waking me up, “we _have_  to talk about what happened.”

“What _happened_?” Dean snorted incredulously, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to glare at his companion with contempt before he snarled in a low growl, “what _happened_  is we just fucking raped someone we were supposed to fucking save like god damned animals. That’s what fucking _happened,_  Sam. There’s not much to fucking talk about.”

I blinked at that, surprised as I felt the throbbing in my marks increase in tempo while they were speaking, the pulses distinct. They thought they raped me? What on earth…?

“What are we going to _do_?” Sam persisted quietly and I could hear the tinge of desperation in his voice.

There was strained silence for a moment before Dean bit out an answer, sounding lost, “I don’t know.”

Holding the blanket I was wrapped in securely to my chest I slowly pushed myself upright. Dean’s eyes were immediately on me in the rearview mirror as Sam glanced back before facing forward again as his jaw clenched. They sat in tense terse silence as they waited for me to do… whatever it was I was going to do I guess, so I just sat there and waited to see what would happen.

“My name is Marguerite,” I finally offered when it was apparent neither of them was going to make the first move, keeping my expression carefully neutral out of habit.

A tense silence hung over the interior of the vehicle before Dean suddenly swore and pulled over onto the shoulder of the road before slamming the car into park.

Before the dust had dissipated he had yanked open his door and was pacing in front of the car agitatedly as he ran his hands through his hair, occasionally letting out a loud swear. Sam had been close on his heels in getting out of the car but didn’t join him in pacing, instead opting to stand by the hood with a pinched expression on his face as he watched the other man, occasionally glancing at me through the windshield. I stayed in the car, waiting to see just what would happen now that they knew I was awake.

After a few minutes passed Dean stopped and shared a really significant look with Sam before he dragged his hands down his face as he shouted “ **FUCK!** ” at the top of his lungs. With that, he swiftly moved towards the back door of the car. I didn’t flinch when he ripped it open like he wanted to rip it off, not feeling threatened in the slightest. I knew he wasn’t going to hurt me, I just got the feeling _he_  didn’t know that. He fell flinchingly hard to his knees in the gravel, his eyes red and wet and his face anguished as he held his hands helplessly in front of himself.

“What can I do? Please tell me what I can do,” he begged me, his voice rough and broken with more than a little desperation coloring his words, “Do… you want us to take you to a hospital? To…,” he swallowed harshly and looked back at the other man who just gave him a tight nod before looking at me again, “...to the cops? Please, just… tell me what we can do. Please.”

I blinked at him for a moment as I processed what he had said, studying his handsome features again as I noticed he had freckles dusting his nose and his eyes were a dazzling olive green against the irritated red as he fought back tears. He looked completely miserable and when I looked behind him I could see the other man standing there with a similarly anguished look on his face. It was flabbergasting actually, to realize that both these men were actually willing to take me to the authorities or whatever I wanted to do because they felt like they had done something truly unforgivable to me.

They thought they had raped me, and they were obviously ripping themselves apart over it. Not even the Templars, with their boasts of noble honor and divine holy mission, had the kind of integrity I was seeing displayed before me. I took a breath and licked my lips before speaking very carefully because they needed to really hear what I was about to say and because I had been told more than once that I had a very heavy Afrikaner accent.

“You did not rape me.”

Both men looked like I had punched them in the gut simultaneously. I let my eyes dart between the two of them before I found myself licking my lips once more.

“Whatever that was back there, I felt it too. The instant I saw you…,” I gave a little single shoulder shrug, “I wanted you, _both_  of you. What’s the saying, ‘you can’t rape the willing’?”

Dean swallowed harshly, the expression on his face conflicted, his lower lip actually trembling a little when he spoke, “You can’t mean that. What we did to you…”

Interrupting him I pointed out, “I wanted it. I begged for it. I loved it and I want it to happen again.”

His face flushed with arousal, his eyes darkening for just an instant as the spicy musk of him flared before he lowered his gaze in shame as he hissed, “You were a god damned _virgin_  and we just fucked you like a… _I_ fucked you like a…”

“Do you know I can feel your pulse?” I asked as I interrupted him again a little breathlessly, my hand going to rest against the side of my neck where I could feel his heartbeat through the mark he had left as his eyes snapped back up to my face, “Your heart just started pounding like a drum. Sam’s heart is pounding away like a jackhammer,” my fingertips drifted to the other side of my neck as I mentioned the other man, my eyes darting from Dean to Sam and back again as Dean stayed motionless on his knees in the gravel on the side of the highway.

“We _hurt_  you,” Dean insisted, his eyes on the bite marks they had left showing their claim over me.

I just looked at him before I huffed out a sigh and heavily dropping my hand to let my annoyance show, breaking through the impassive mask that was my norm for the first time, “No, you really didn’t. I feel wonderful, amazing even, and I was actually as comfortable and contented as a kitten back here until you both started talking about this nonsense.”

 

A while later…

 

We drove in silence for about another hour as they seemed to stew over what I had said before I felt the first pang of an early cycle in my gut. It was unexpected and caused me to drag in a sharp breath through my nose. Unfortunately, as soon as I did my brain lit up as every scent around me was amplified to the extreme. Shit, I hated this as I braced myself for my body’s natural reaction. It happened every month when I had my cycle; cramping, retching, sweats, migraine, sensitivity to smell, body aches, and just general discomfort. Even worse had been that every time it happened to me it seemed as if the Templars had doubled the damned guard, the Alpha Knights pressing in all around my cage, always lingering closer than normal when I was ill.

And right now it was early.

Those Alphas had all smelled so damned rancid that all I had ever been able to do for those handfuls of days every month was moan in pain and vomit. It hadn’t helped that they had of course been overly solicitous in their offers to help me ease my illness in whatever manner they could, trying to prove themselves to be the noble gentlemen they proclaimed themselves to be. I knew it was all fake. I had watched all of them leering at me at one time or another, trying to discreetly adjust themselves when they thought they couldn’t be seen, the sour milk smell of their spendings rotten in my nose. Given half a chance my intuition told me that they would take advantage of my weakened state in a heartbeat and that the no one would help me. So I had always been on guard, meaning I couldn’t even sleep through the worst of it like I wanted to. It was always truly a miserable few days for me.

I braced myself for the stomach roll, for the sickening feeling to settle over me as I was overwhelmed by the scents in the car as the aching pulse started in my gut. Only this time I realized that most of the scents were not bad at all. While a few of the scents I was filtering through were gross because be honest, who likes the smell of cow shit and burnt rubber, other smells were not at all unpleasant. Just the opposite in fact as I felt my body begin to react to the proximity of the men in the front seat. The cramping pain was something more akin to a throbbing need I felt pulsing between my legs, and I whimpered as I pressed my thighs together to try and alleviate it.

Fuck they smelled _amazing_  and for the first time the gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach wasn’t nausea. The feeling that had struck me when I had first seen them began to unfurl in my abdomen again and I shifted a bit on the back seat to try and relieve the pressure building between my legs, a bit embarrassed about the reaction my body was having. I could feel myself getting wet as my mouth watered at the thought of having them all over again, and felt myself start panting a little as my nipples pebbled against the soft blanket. They began to be stimulated by the movement of my breathing, and I bit my lip to try and cut off the whine that wanted to escape from me at the sensation and failed. When I felt the marks on the side of my neck throb I looked up a little alarmed, wondering if they had suddenly noticed the change in my demeanor.

Dean’s eyes were nearly black as he kept looking up at me through the rearview mirror, an aroused flush high on his cheekbones as he clenched his jaw and took deep, scenting, breaths through his nose, white-knuckling the steering wheel. Sam had turned in his seat to face me with a ravenous expression on his face and his eyes were similarly dark as his big body trembled. It looked like he was fighting to control himself as he chewed on his lips and the inside of his cheek, his nostrils flaring as well as he too breathed in my scent. When I made eye contact with him he swallowed heavily before he opened his mouth to speak.

“Are you all right?” his voice was pitched to a low growl and the timber of it caused goose pimples to rise up all over my body as I felt myself clench with a need I had never experienced before. The smell of them, a woody rich spicy musk that warmed me to my toes, was so intoxicating I felt light-headed.

I couldn’t answer him as it felt like liquid heat was suddenly flooding my veins and a molten sensation was pooling between my legs, my breath beginning to pant out of me as I felt the marks on my neck start thumping. My eyes stayed locked with his as I whimpered and squirmed uncontrollably still wrapped in the soft blanket that I wanted to rip off my overly sensitive skin and rub deeper into simultaneously because it smelled like them. I’d never reacted like this in my cycle before, the proximity of these two Alphas unlike anything I had ever experienced as my body cried out to feel their skin against mine. My breasts were aching as I sat there for what seemed like an eternity, the juncture of my thighs so sensitive it felt like I might explode at any moment.

At my writhing and whimpering Sam’s face pinched and he broke eye contact to look at Dean even as his chest puffed like he had been running a marathon, “Find a motel, _now_.”

Dean growled, but I felt the vehicle accelerate as Sam undid his seat belt and with a surprising amount of grace climbed into the back seat. The tall Alpha wasted no time in sprawling out in the middle of the large bench with his long legs apart. He lifted me with those huge hands of his and settled me into his lap like I weighed nothing so that I was facing him, his face alive with arousal. Tugging, he pulled the blanket away as I shifted to help him until I was completely bare in the backseat as I knelt over his lap on the leather, his hands gripping my hips to guide me so I was shifted back a bit with my ass raised. His hand was digging into my hip as he bought his other hand down to smack against the flesh of my behind before he gripped the cheek and pulled it slightly out and away. I buried my face in his neck with a groan as I realized he was displaying me for the other man in the rearview mirror and I arched myself to expose everything even further out of instinct.

“FUCK,” Dean snarled hotly, the car accelerating even more as we barreled down the road.

Tangling his hand in my hair Sam pulled my face out of his neck so that I could meet his heated gaze, “I’m going to fuck you right now,” he snarled as he smacked his hand against my ass harshly again, which made me whimper and arch even deeper on submissive instinct, “I’m going to fuck you and you are going to thank me for everything I do to you when I’m done.”

I whimpered as I nodded my head as much as his hand in my hair would allow, feeling my hips hump at the air uncontrollably as the smell of these two Alphas drowned out all my other senses. All I knew was that I wanted them both, right then and there and in every way imaginable.

“Jesus _fuck_ ,” I heard Dean swear again, fumbling with his pants in the front seat as Sam undid his own with his free hand.

Not relinquishing his hold on my hair, so all I could do was brace myself as he fought with the denim of his jeans as we hurtled towards the nearest town, I continued to kneel there panting as I felt my slickness start to actually leak from my aching cunt. When he finally shoved his jeans down enough he let go of me so he could manhandle me into the position he wanted. I found myself facing the front of the car, completely reversed from how I had been, my back pressed to Sam’s broad chest. Occasionally I caught Dean’s blown out gaze in the rearview mirror as Sam mouthed the right side of my neck where he had marked me. His large hands were all over my torso as he roughly palmed my breasts, tweaking my nipples until I cried out and arched back against him, tossing my head on his shoulder. As his hand moved down my stomach I felt my eyes roll back at the sensation that rippled through me, making more wetness appear between my quivering legs.

“Nngh, shit, you’re god damned _dripping_ ,” Sam’s low tone was in my ear and it made me thrust down on instinct, his long fingers dancing between my legs.

“Goddamnit man, you’re fucking killing me,” Dean’s voice was brusque and it was as if it was a cue to Sam, who abruptly shifted to drive himself up into my body.

Falling forward with the initial penetration I was outright gnawing on the leather of the front backrest by the time he was fully sheathed inside of me. Sam stayed completely still for a moment as I clenched around his generous length, feeling the slight swell of his knot in me at the base of his cock and I heard him fighting to control his breathing, his hands gripping my hips as hard as Dean was gripping the steering wheel. The air was heavy with anticipation as I tried to shift my hips back to fuck myself on that cock that was stretching me so deliciously. The cramping that usually debilitated me was now instead milking the magnificent organ that was penetrating me, sending waves of pleasure throughout my body instead of pain. I could feel the fine tremor moving through Sam as he tried to contain himself, and I found it arousing how out of control I made these Alphas.

I felt his large hand slide up the quivering flesh of my back until he was gripping my shoulder and the back of my neck with his thumb and forefinger, pressing me even further into the front seat so I was forced to arch my hips back to allow him to drive in even deeper, putting me off balance and at his mercy. His other hand guided my hips to rock back into him as I heard his breath hissing out from between his teeth, thrusting savagely up into me. I didn’t need any further encouragement to start desperately grinding back, my movements short and jerky as his knot suddenly swelled as another wave of not-quite-cramping surged through me. I groaned like a whore as his knot pressed against the perfect spot inside of my body until my eyes were rolling back in my head and my body was spasming out of my control from pleasure, my hips moving of their own accord as I felt his cock pulse ropes of cum into me.

Sam almost sounded drunk he was so blissed out, “That’s right little girl, grind back on that knot, just like that." 

His voice was like melted dark chocolate as his hand began to rub up and down my back as his hips moved in little, aborted thrusts up, sounding completely blissed out even as I drooled on the leather of the front seat. I could feel every pulse of Sam’s cock deep in me as my body massaged him, drawing out both our pleasure.

Dean’s eyes kept on darting from the road to Sam in the rearview mirror and then down to where I kept on rubbing my face against his leather-clad shoulder, lost in my orgasmic euphoria. The rhythmic movement of his arm made me look down at where his large rough hand was furiously working his tumescent length over, the knot at the base of his cock enlarged and pulsing. I could smell him from where I was partially hanging over the seat and found myself chewing on my lip for a moment before I heard myself whine something on instinct that pushed him over the edge.

“Wanna taste you Alpha.”

Dean came with a grunt all over his fist, looked over at me, and growled, “Open your mouth.”

I didn’t hesitate and instinctively sealed my lips around the fingers he pressed against my tongue, sucking on them with abandon. I thought he was going to break the steering wheel he was gripping it so hard with his other hand, and I was pretty sure that his foot had the accelerator pressed all the way to the floor as I lavished his hand with my tongue. The Templars had all smelled disgusting, the scent of their spendings stomach turning in the extreme. These Alphas? Their scent, their touch, their very essence was something I found myself basking in, desperate for more. If I had been thinking rationally I would have been disgusted with how I was acting, lapping up cum as if it was honey as I continued to hump back on the pulsing knot of the Alpha who was in the back seat with me, but I wasn’t. All I could think about was how I wanted more after I had licked him clean.

“Thank you, Alpha,” I whimpered when he pulled his hand away to put it back on the steering wheel.

Getting yanked backward by my hair got a sharp cry out of me as Sam hauled me back against his chest. He wrapped a hand around my neck as his other hand then moved down between my legs to suddenly give me an unerringly accurate slap directly on my overstimulated clit. I was still locked with him, and the slap made me dance as I cried out sharply, trying to get away. I couldn’t escape him though, not with how securely I was knotted and how firmly he was grasping my neck, which was way more arousing than it should have been.

Giving a bit of a squeeze he slapped my throbbing sex again, and the sharp sting felt incredible as he growled, “You were supposed to be thanking _me,_  little girl.”

With that he began to go to town, spanking my overly abused sex as I yapped ‘Thank you, thank you, thank you!’ with every blow. It wasn't long until I was screaming it at the top of my lungs as I came so hard I pushed his knot out of my body with an obscene gush of fluids. With half-lidded eyes I could see Dean watching the whole thing in the rearview mirror more than he was watching the road.

The act of his knot coming free made Sam grunt and immediately stop in his ministrations, his entire demeanor going from aggressive to caring as he slowly pet me as I came down from that incredible orgasmic high. He pressed kisses to my heated skin and whispered words of praise as he maneuvered my limp body like the rag doll I was. I found myself cradled against his chest and I closed my eyes and he pressed his lips affectionately to my forehead as I tried to catch my breath, taking comfort in the thrumming beat of his heart. I must have drifted off because the next thing I knew we were stopping in front of a roadside motel that boasted having HBO, kitchenettes, and weekly rates.

Dean looked back at us in the back seat and his eyes were still dark with arousal as he asked, “How long should I get the room for?”

 

And on the fourth day…

 

With a girlish squeal I ducked beneath the comforter to look down at the man who had crawled underneath it, still fully clothed and slightly chilled from the crisp early morning autumn air. He was pressing that generous mouth of his against the inside of my knee as he worked his way up my body, looking up at me with glittering olive eyes and a wolfish flash of teeth, growling playfully at my giggles. His work-worn hands traced up my skin with a familiarity that made a welcome heat seep into my veins as he started scraping his teeth in a playful tickle up my thighs still growling as he grinned.

“Gah! Dean!” I laughingly panted, breathless at how reactive I still was when he moved to bury his face in the junction of my thighs. He was playfully making exaggerated snarling and snuffling noises as he buried his nose there like a beast of some type to begin doing what I had learned over the course of the last few days was a favorite past time of the brothers, “What are you doing? I thought we were gonna have breakfast?”

“I’m having my breakfast,” he growled playfully into my skin, “besides, I missed you.”

“You weren’t even gone long enough for Sam to finish his shower!” I giggled with a gasp as he nosed at me.

“Still too long,” the hot wash of breath over my sensitive skin had me riddled with goose pimples.

With his hands wrapped around my thighs Dean looked up with a face-splitting grin and dark eyes promising me delicious things, his full mouth spit slick and swollen amongst the scruff of a three-day beard. The smell of him, a spicy musk that made my mouth water, took over my senses and all I wanted to do was roll over and submit to him. I could feel my abused cunt pulsing in time with my heartbeat, the swollen flesh still incredibly sensitive from the marathon of sex with two well-endowed Alphas that my cycle had triggered, the electric tingle of renewed arousal almost painful as my body anticipated what was coming next.

“You smell better than pie, Princess,” his heated words made a visible shudder move through me as I reacted to his voice with a plaintive whimper, “makes me want to eat you alive.”

I moaned helplessly, abusing my lower lip with my eyes locked on him as he bent his head and licked a broad stripe up my slit at that, lapping at my entrance to collect the moisture there before he pressed soft lips against the erect bud that was demanding attention. He put the perfect amount of pressure against my bruised flesh to keep everything on the pleasurable side of overly stimulated as I twitched and writhed beneath him on the cheap motel mattress. My hands went from his hair to the sheets and back again as he used his strong grip to anchor my hips and hold me at the perfect angle for his feast. He looked rapturous, making eye contact with me, holding me helplessly and glorious captive as he played my body like a finely tuned instrument. I hadn’t heard the shower turn off so I squeaked a little in surprise when the blanket was lifted from my face to reveal a freshly shaven Sam, his hair still damp from the shower wrapped in nothing but a towel, looming over me with dark eyes.

“God you’re so pretty like this, all worked up until you can’t even think straight,” Sam’s voice was rich and growling as he leaned down to grasp my lower jaw and neck, forcing me to arch away from Dean which left me even more vulnerable to his ministrations.

I was moaning and panting as my hands grasped futilely at the sheets as Dean continued to languidly play with my body as if he had all the time in the world. Unable to look at him under the cover of the blankets my heavy eyes were glued on Sam’s heated gaze as he watched my face as his brother pleasured me. His strong fingers clenched slightly on my throat at a particularly needy whine of mine.

“Are you about to cum little girl? He about to push you over that edge?” Sam’s voice sent shudders through my whole body as Dean growled deep in his chest for real, the vibration hurtling me towards that precipice.

I was whining as I nodded as much as Sam’s dominating grip would allow.

“Cum for him baby, cum and scream it so loud you get us another noise complaint.” Sam snarled his command as he gave my throat another controlling squeeze.

Whatever submissive cock hungry creature these men had awakened in me keened at the order, obeying instantly as I came hard against Dean’s clever mouth. My body bucked and thrashed as I shrieked like I was dying of bliss as my overwrought nerves exploded in pleasure. Dean kept up the pressure so that my orgasm was drawn out and he released me without a fight when I had finally had enough. Sam’s grip left my throat to stroke down my stomach to help soothe me as Dean lay soft kisses to the quivering flesh of my inner thighs. I collapsed back on the mattress bonelessly, my skin dewy with sweat as I panted. Blowing some of my hair out of my face with a breathless laugh I smiled up at Sam. I welcomed the tall Alpha as he leaned down to give me a minty kiss me with a smile of his own before he straightened and glared at the lump under the covers, swatting his brother’s head through the blanket in chastisement.

“I thought we agreed we were gonna give Daisy a break you jerk.”

Dean sat up, pulling his head out from under the covers as he looked at his little brother mischievously as he wiped his mouth, “I couldn’t help it. You know pussy is my favorite thing for breakfast.”

Sam looked non-plussed and turned away to get dressed as Dean crawled the rest of the way up the bed, laying chaste open mouth kisses on my skin as he did so. My body felt light and glowing from the affection as I smiled at him contentedly and wound my arms around his neck, lifting my chin asking silently for the kiss he was happy to give me. I could taste myself against his lips and I felt my clit throb a little in arousal because of it despite how overworked it was.

“Good _mornin_ ’ Princess. I got doughnuts,” he said proudly with a dazzling, crinkly-eyed smile that made my heart skip a beat.

“That’s good because I’m _starving_ ,” I said with a peck to his nose which made him smile even more broadly, looking truly happy as he grunted in agreement.

With another press of lips, he rolled off me, handing me one of the plaid flannels that were strewn over the other bed. I pulled on the soft shirt that smelled like both of them feeling a little silly with how huge it was on me, only bothering with a couple of the buttons as I rolled up the sleeves. Sam gave Dean a sour look due to the choice of breakfast foods as he brought the pink box over to the bed, carrying a drink holder with three coffees on it and a plastic bag that had a container of orange juice. The moment Sam put the box down I tore it open, suddenly realizing that aside from a pizza we had ordered at some point, I don’t think we had actually eaten a real meal in the three days we had been shut in the motel room. It had been nothing but sleep and sex and sleep and sex since we had shut that door, the two of them as insatiable as I was. I pulled out a simple glazed doughnut and then put the box back down on the bed in the midst of us, making a face when Dean offered me a coffee, instead, reaching for the juice.

“Not a coffee drinker?” Dean asked, both men looking a bit surprised at that. Apparently, Americans are very big on their coffee.

I made a negative noise as I took a gulp of the orange juice, “No, but thank you. I prefer tea or cocoa.”

“You know, we barely know anything about each other,” Sam mused as he looked at me thoughtfully, “I mean, where are you even from?”

I recapped the juice and smiled at him, happy to answer any of their questions, “South Africa originally, but the Templars moved me all over Europe and then here to America a few years ago.”

“A few… wait a minute,” Dean scowled, setting his coffee down as his face darkening exponentially, his jaw suddenly clenching in anger. He rested his hands very deliberately on his knees as he sat on the edge of the bed and shared a look with Sam before he looked back at me asking carefully, “Just how long were they holding you captive there anyway?”

As I looked in his eyes I realized that I was about to really upset him with my answer so I tried to keep my voice very neutral when I said, “There? The last year or so, but they’ve had me at least ten years by now. They started trying to kidnap me when I was about four.”

It felt like both their hearts stopped and then started angrily pounding out a battle tempo through the marks on my neck. Dean’s was an immediate furious thrumming bass drum whereas Sam’s pulse was raising in both tempo and strength gradually as his outrage caught up with him. The feeling of both of them reacting that way soothed me which was a weird reaction but I wasn’t going to question it. It almost felt like everything I had endured had been because it had been leading up to the moment I had seen them, had been leading to… whatever this was. In a way their anger made me feel strangely safe.

I took a big bite of my doughnut and chewed it as I watched them process the information a little further, their anger slowly building the longer they thought about it, the silent communication flowing between them until the marks on my neck were pounding away with their heartbeats. Sometime over the course of the last three days of debauchery, I had actually learned that _I_  had been the reason for their storming of the Templar stronghold. Apparently, they had been tipped off that the monastic order had been holding a young woman captive, and not knowing me at all or really any more about the situation, still decided that it wasn’t ok. They had trusted the source that had given them the tip, so the handsome Alpha brothers had come to rescue me, being heroes was just ‘the family business’ as Dean had put it. What had happened after the rescue hadn’t been a part of their plans in any way, not that I was complaining.

“They… they _what_? Since you were _four_? They... they had you in a cage,” the shock was plain in Sam’s voice as he looked at me in horror, “You were in a god damned _cage_  when we found you, and you…” he pushed to his feet for lack of a better reaction and stood there looking down at me with his fists clenched in furious outrage.

“Do you have any idea why they were holding you?” Dean bit out angrily, his hands digging into his thighs as he sat rigidly on the mattress with his jaw ticking away worse than it had been in the car.

“Not really, no,” I told him honestly with a shrug of my shoulder again, trying for nonchalant even as I could feel my shoulders tense in the memory of my confinement, “but they treated me like I was something valuable and they were all under strict orders not to hurt me in any way. I was always given the best care they could force on me. If I’d been willing to cooperate with them I could have been living in the lap of luxury actually.”

“Wait, really?” Sam sounded genuinely surprised even though his voice was hard, the words bitten off.

I took another bite and nodded at him, swallowing before I spoke, “If I felt like being complicit in my own abuse and subjugation, not to mention the murder of my family, yes. However, those cocksuckers killed my parents and hunted me for years, and when they found me they murdered my uncle and shot my dog before whisking me off to a German castle where they thought I should be _grateful_  for their gift of protection and security. Of course, I fought them every single chance I got.”

“So you’re saying,” Dean clarified in a carefully measured tone although his thundering pulse was giving away his anger, “that those guys had been trying to kidnap you since you were a little kid and then they held you captive for over ten years and you have no idea why? And that, what, if you’d played along you could’ve been kept in a nicer prison cell or something?”

“Or something,” I agreed, my voice holding a bit of an edge.

“But you never stopped fighting them?” Sam queried.

“Never,” there was no hesitation in my response as I looked at them.

They were both very quiet for a moment, sharing a look. I felt their pulses settle into a strong comforting synchronic thrum as they communicated without words before Sam turned and back down on the bed, reaching for me. There was something in his hazel eyes I couldn’t really place but it warmed me to my core as his huge paw cupped my cheek, his thumb brushing my jaw in an affectionate manner even as Dean murmured, “That’s our girl.”

 

A box of Doughnuts later…

 

“So you think we should call Cas?” Sam finally asked Dean after the boys had pumped me for a little more information about my captors.

There wasn’t much I was able to tell them of significant substance, unfortunately, not having been made privy to the actual intent and desires of my captors. I was sure, however, that they had only killed a unit of Templars and not the entirety of the organization. I was also sure that they would try and reclaim me the moment they could and would not give up until I was back in their possession. That fact had sent Sam pacing while Dean had deepened his brooding scowl, and both men had bitten out that under no circumstances were they going to let the Templars touch me again. Both Alphas had taken some time to calm down after my story, but it warmed me that as they had processed their anger they had come and sought comfort through touches and chaste kisses as if they were reassuring themselves that I was ok. My own anxiety had been soothed by the connection I felt with them through the marks on my neck.

“They are supposed to be a holy order so I guess it couldn’t hurt to see if he knows something.” Dean agreed with a bit of a frown.

I glanced between them, “Who’s Cas?”

“Castiel,” Dean clarified, “he’s our friend, and…” Dean suddenly trailed off, looking a little embarrassed.

“An Angel, Castiel is an Angel of the Lord,” Sam said with a bit of a grimace.

I laughed trying to lighten the mood that had settled, “You’re joking.”

“I wish,” Dean was scratching the back of his head now, looking genuinely uncomfortable as he shared another weighted look with his brother. It was a little amazing how much they talked without talking. After a bit, Sam sighed heavily and sat back down and each man took one of my hands. I looked between them wondering why they were suddenly acting like I was going to look at them like they had suddenly sprouted antlers.

“So, you remember when I told you that saving people was the family business?” Dean said carefully, looking very grave and serious, “well, what Sammy and I really are is hunters, and what we hunt is stuff like ghosts and monsters and demons, the bad guys that make things that go bump in the night. Castiel is an Angel that… saved me… from hell, literally, a while ago.”

They were so serious I knew that they weren’t kidding and swallowed. Something told me that they weren’t lying to me either. I’d read books, a great many of them from the Templars archives, on such subjects. The books had been incredibly detailed but I had dismissed the possibility that they were actually factual. Most of the books had been handwritten by monks in the dark ages when they had believed in all sorts of nonsense and had been willing to write vastly detailed tomes on the subjects. At least… I hoped it was all nonsense.

“So… you’re like the ghostbusters but... touched by the divine?” I asked hesitantly.

Dean chortled in amusement causing the tension to lessen, and I got the feeling he wasn’t talking about me when he said, “Baby is way cooler than any caddy.”

Sam snorted at Dean’s comment before he gave me a soft smile, his thumb gently stroking the back of my hand as he spoke, “Yeah, we’re something like that, but a lot less glamorous and a lot messier. Honestly, we spend most of our time on the road, living in places like this,” he looked pointedly around the cheap motel room before his hazel eyes met mine again, “it’s not much of a life, and it’s really hard and dangerous work, but we really do good things and we help a lot of people, so that makes it worth it.”

I felt the pulse beat on the left side of my neck suddenly trip and then begin to hammer away, almost like it wanted to take flight.

“It’s _really_  not much of a life,” Dean’s rough voice broke the small pause that I had been using to mull over what Sam had said, and the tone made me look at him only to find him looking at me as the gears turned obviously in his head. It was like something horrible had dawned on him and he cast a furtive glance between me and Sam, his face falling visibly. His tone was contrite in the extreme as he pulled his hand from mine and said, “Definitely not one we should even be thinkin’ about dragging you into.”

A cold weight settled in my stomach and I felt like he had abandoned me already at the loss of physical contact. The thought of being separated from either of these two, not something that had even crossed my mind since I had first laid eyes on them. I belonged with them, plain and simple. This was exactly where I was supposed to be and the thought of being torn away from this had my pulse rate kicking up in panic. Next to me Sam went stiff and looked at his brother, doing their silent communication thing again. I expected Sam to pull away too, to leave me bereft on the bed alone, except instead he tightened his grip on my hand as his face went stony and his posture went rigid. There was the low thrum of a growl emanating from him as he glared at Dean and on my neck, I could feel Sam’s heartbeat started to tap out an angry rhythm as he glared at his brother, however, he didn’t speak.

“Isn’t that my decision to make?” I asked Dean softly, my face impassive to hide how unsettled he had just made me. It was like a staring contest as I locked eyes with him, a silent battle of wills to see who would cave first, and I let out a shaky exhalation when he was the one who broke eye contact first.

Dean blew out a harsh breath himself and ran his hands agitatedly through his hair before he chuckled, although there was no amusement in it. When he looked at me there was something slightly wild and desperate in his eyes, “It’s a moot point,” he laughed humorlessly again and shook his head, “I can’t keep away from you, Princess. I almost called Sam to have him put you on the phone while I was getting freakin’ doughnuts because I didn’t like leaving you for even that long. Jesus, my hands are fucking shaking just from suggesting that we not drag you along with us and I don’t even know why the hell I feel this way.”

I didn’t know either, but until that moment I hadn’t even thought to question it. I held out my hand, which he took after only a moment of hesitation. The moment the warmth of him registered the cold weight in my gut vanished and all felt right with the world once again, and I could feel his jagged heart rate smoothing out. He looked at our joined hands in awe, and I had to wonder what he was feeling on his end. It wasn’t until he made eye contact with Sam again that the taller man relaxed even though he continued to give Dean a bit of stink eye. Both their heart rates began to drop as well. Dean was right though, about the anxiety that settled over me at the thought of being parted from these men and it being abnormal. While I didn’t have a lot of social interactions with people, I was astoundingly well read and never in all of the literature I’d been able to get my hands on had I heard about this kind of sudden bond between people. I mean… how did you even begin to explain the bite thing anyway?

“What’s happened to us?” I breathed the question no one had dared yet to ask.

“Do… you think it could be a spell or a geas?” Sam bit the question out to Dean like he hated to ask it, and the moment he asked it I knew why he didn’t want to. I swallowed, all too aware of the marks on my neck, the idea that it was something temporary or artificial horrifying.

Dean hesitated to respond, “… Maybe? But it seems whatever, uh, ‘happened’ is over, right?” he looked at me and I nodded in confirmation, the desperate need that had been driving me and subsequently them over the last few days now a pleasurable memory and not a forefront concern, “so we’re no longer sex-starved maniacs who can’t keep our dick’s to ourselves…”

“Well, I know _I’m_  not,” Sam muttered which earned him a look and a raised finger from Dean as he continued,

“…but even with that being said, Sam, this feeling? This… need to know she’s ok all the time?” he searched my eyes with his own and I felt my breathing quicken at the naked emotions that were swimming there before he looked at his brother, his face severe, “That hasn’t changed for me, hell it almost feels like it’s worse now than it was before. Besides that, I’ve never heard of any spell, even in legend, that can affect an Alpha for more than twenty-four hours, have you? I don’t know if you’ve forgotten but we just so happen to be Alphas, and we just so happened to have been shut up in this room for more than a day or two. And I’m not gonna lie man, as of right now I’m more likely to leave _your_  sorry ass behind than hers. And then there’s this,” he reached out and brushed his thumb over the mark on the left side of my neck, causing the mark on the right to react as well, sending a fissure of sensation through me that it looked like they mirrored and both men shuddered, “how in the hell can you explain _that_?”

“You’re a jerk,” Sam made a face at him, “and fair point because no, I can’t explain that, and yeah, I feel the same about her and no, I have never heard of magic affecting an Alpha like this either _but_  that doesn’t mean it’s not possible, right?”

“Just, you know, never been done before,” Dean countered with a scowl.

“Dean, we’re the _Kings_  of ‘never been done before’,” Sam said sourly.

“So what if it is a geas or a spell or something? What then?” Dean demanded angrily, piercing his brother with a glare that Sam matched, “you _want_  whatever’s happened to actually be reversed?”

I felt Sam’s heart stop and then start slamming away even as he exclaimed, “NO! No, of course not! But I would at least like to know if it started out as something real or something someone did to us!”

“I think it’s something else,” Dean insisted, sounding incised.

“Nothing else really makes sense!”

“Well,” I finally chimed in sensing that this was about to get louder, “since this Castiel of yours is an Angel, won’t he be able to tell what’s going on?”

They both looked at me with matching blinks, the argument that had been starting between them fizzling out as Dean pointed a finger at me with a smile that Sam was mirroring, “And that’s why we’re keeping you.”

Sam gave my hand a squeeze before standing and turning to Dean, “You wanna try getting a hold of Cas and I’ll call Bobby? He’s gonna chew us out for not contacting him earlier.”

Dean made a face at that, like a little kid having to tell their parents they made a mess, grumbling as he too stood and turned on his phone, “Shit, the old man is gonna kill us,” the green-eyed hunter jumped when the object began to ring the moment it booted up, grimacing as he looked at Sam, “speak of the devil.”

Hitting a button he held the phone flat in his hand.

“Oh, uh, hey Bobby, um…”

“Did you get the girl?!” A gruff voice demanded immediately with no greeting.

“Uh, about that…” Dean was scratching the back of his head again as he tried to come up with what to say, furtively glancing back at me as he did so.

“I think she’s an Omega,” the voice on the other end of the phone, a voice I had definitely heard before, cut him off agitatedly. I could hear a lot of background traffic coming through the speaker.

You could have heard a pin drop as both big bodies in my immediate proximity went dead still and simultaneously turned to look at me where they blinked in unison again. I just looked at them and shrugged, as confused as they were. Their hearts began to hammer away again though as they looked at me, their pulses feeling like they wanted to jump out of my skin they were suddenly racing so hard.

“You think she’s a _what_?” Sam asked the man on the other end of the phone carefully.

“I think they have themselves a damned Omega caged there!” the voice bellowed, “I think they have an actual, honest to freaking God, _Omega_  caged like a damned songbird!”

“Omega… Omegas are a myth Bobby, something out of old stories about ancient heroes and shit, you know, like Helen of Troy?” Dean’s words were carefully measured and controlled, colored with both concern and slight trepidation as he licked his lips, suddenly nervous.

He was staring at me again as I just sat there very quietly taking in what was being said. Omegas  _were_  out of myth and legend, usually painted as goddesses or unrealistically perfect cautionary tales of what an almost divine like being should be. There was no real knowledge on Omegas because they were supposed to be like Unicorns in the sense that they were magical beings that _didn’t really exist_. Distress must have been showing on my face because quietly Dean moved back over to me, stroking his hand comfortingly over my hair. As I looked up at him as I felt tension I didn’t know had been building in me bleed out at the contact, and I leaned into the touch. He forced himself to give me a smile, but his eyes were still shadowed with worry.

“Well, tell that to the one they have caged up!” the voice of their friend Bobby snapped, “I’ve been trying to get ahold of you idjits for the last three days about this, where the hell have you been?! No, forget it, it doesn’t matter, what matters is saving that girl.”

Sam was chewing his lips as he sat down next to me on the bed again, reaching out to touch my leg for comfort although whether he was comforting me or himself I wasn’t sure, “Bobby, I’ve never heard of an actual Omega existing. I mean, everyone knows about the creation myth with Eve and the Virgin Mary thing, but there’s been no real Omega before, no actual…”

“You ever hear of Joan of goddamned Arc? Or how about Queen Kleopatra the VII? Omegas. Them and more,” The voice cut him off agitatedly, “and while it’s true there hasn’t been a reported Omega being born in hundreds of years, according to what I’ve been researching they are actually very real, just incredibly rare. There are about a thousand biblical prophecies that center around them, so I’m guessing that’s why the Templars are keeping her,” there was a rustling noise, and then the voice said, “look, you boys wanna just meet me near where their stronghold is? I was planning on getting her out myself, figured something must’ve held you up when I didn’t hear from you.”

“Where are you right now?” Dean instinctively looked towards the window, “because we’re in a town called Aurora just outside of where those Templars were and…”

“Aurora? Hold up, I just passed through there,” the voice on the phone barked and I heard paper rustling again, “there was a diner by the highway, meet me there in thirty.”

The phone went dead in Deans' hand and he slowly put it away to look down at me where he was still stroking my hair. I looked up at the older Alpha and then over to Sam, overwhelmed by what the man had been implying on the phone. He had been right, there were thousands of stories and prophecies surrounding Omegas. Read any ancient text or the bible and they were littered through the literature, it was part of what made it so easy to dismiss. Omegas were goddesses and paragons of femininity that were too unreal to be obtainable. So there had to be some kind of mistake, I couldn’t be an Omega because Omegas were a total myth, a divine creation like an Angel or something.

Oh right, my Alphas knew an Angel.

Shit. 


End file.
